Operation Immortal
by drax4
Summary: A previous generation of Sector V holds a secret that will rip apart the KND piece by piece. Because in the long run no one wants to grow up. bits of 1x362 but not a lot. Story takes place before Operation Interviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I have barely managed the to plot this out but I think it's time to start with an anagram, naturally**

* * *

**Operation I.M.M.O.R.T.A.L**

**Imaginative**

**Men**

**Make**

**Only**

**Rebuffing**

**Technology**

**Against age**

**Last**

* * *

**I'll have the actual story up soon possibly even tomorrow**

**That was a lot harder than I expected. and yes I know it doesn't quite work just let it go, or better yet leave me a new Anagram in the reviews**

**Disclaimer I do not own CodeNameKidsNextDoor**


	2. Emergency Transmission

Numbuh 86 walked the halls of the moon base trying to figure out how to best explain the situation to numbuh 362.A meeting to discuss certain topics was gonna pop up in a matter of minutes. In the past several months several kids scheduled for decommissioning had completely and totally gone missing, before their decommissioning date.

Normally it would be presumed they'd just defected to the teens early. But normal teen hideouts had failed to have them show up. Even weirder was there parents had no idea where they were. It was normal for kids to disappear when it was time to be decommissioned, but to completely go off the grid like this was unheard of, especially so many kids doing it at the same time.

The young Irish girl although usually tough, was terrible in situations like this, where she had no time to think up a plan. She did the only thing she could, panic lie crazy. How was she, the leader of the decommissioning squad, supposed to explain all the kids scheduled for decommissioning vanishing into thin air? It wasn't really her fault so numbuh 362 couldn't be that mad, right?

* * *

One yelling and hours later

Sector V was relaxing at their tree house when an emergency came in. The group immediately rushed to view the transmission. They positioned themselves with their bald leader in front. Pressing the buttons to accept the message, the figure of numbuh 86 appeared on the huge screen.

Numbuh 1 saluted, "Numbuh 86, what's the emergency."

The young girl was obviously nervous tugging at neck of her green sweater, "Ah. . . well you see."

Suddenly a voice from off screen shouted, "For 0's sake Fanny." Suddenly numbuh 86 was pushed out of the way and replaced with the image of Rachel Mckenzie aka numbuh 362. "Look Nigel this mission is of the upmost importance and must be kept top secret if you except."

Numbuh 1 turned to his team each of them nodding to show their understanding. He turned back to the screen, "Understood."

Rachel looked relieved, "Lately due to someone's incompetence," numbuh 86's protests could be heard off screen, "Kids scheduled for decommissioning have gone missing. Normally we'd think they just gone to the teens but there's been absolutely no sign of them at malls, movie theatre's, or any other teen hangouts, plus even their parents haven't seen them. It's not unusual for kids to go missing before decommissioning, but on the scale it's been happening and the complete disappearance isn't normal, so I'm tasking sector V to investigate."

When she was finished the young British boy was rubbing his chin trying to think. "Do you have any leads on who could be doing the abductions?"

Rachel sighed, "I'd hate to say it numbuh 1 but this may be the splinter cell we've been panicking about. It's the only explanation we have for all these kids disappearing. If it is truly the splinter cell than I'm worried about what's gonna happen next."

Ever optimistic the Numbuh 1 tried to cheer up his sopreme leader. "Don't worry it's probably just some more nerds trying to watch a TV show again."

Rachel brightened slightly, "Yeah probably, but just in case you and your team are going to spy on a kid ready for decommissioning. Numbuh 2 truths 1 lie, he's a spy who's been showing signs of depression about his decommissioning. In fact we had him on a list of kids to watch unless they turned to the teens before their 13th birthday. That makes him a prime suspect to be inducted into whatever group this is. I'm trusting you with this assignment sector V don't screw it up."

"Understood," Nubuh 1 saluted and the transmission ended. He turned to see his friends smiling behind him, "What?"

Numbuh three piped up first "Numbuh one likes numbuh 362,"

The young Brit started blushing, "No I don't."

Numbuh 4 stepped forward, " Just admit it mate you're in wuvvv," he batted his eyelashes mockingly during the last part.

Numbuh 1 felt his numbuh 2's arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry buddy it's nothing to be embarrassed about. We're still gonna laugh but it's nothing to be embarrassed about.

In a few moments Numbuh 1 had gone from blushing to red with anger. "For the last time I do not like numbuh 362."

Numbuh 5 decided to speak up, Oh yeah, then why don't you two call each other by your numbers." Numbuh 5 logic, it couldn't be beat.

Ticked off at being beaten Numbuh one marched out of the room muttering, "Let's just get this mission over with. Can't be that hard to track down a couple kids I mean numbuh 86 does it all the time.

* * *

**Man I put this off way to long but what do you think leave your reviews please point out any mistakes you see.**

**Also I'm dropping using Numbuh I don't know why but using it is ticking me off**

**Numbuh d4 signing off**


End file.
